Certain rotary machines, such as electrical power generators and electric motors, have active portions that are electromagnetically active for the purpose of participating in the generation of electrical power and/or torque, depending on the type/use of machine. These machines can be very large, for example, having diameters on the order of meters and even tens of meters. Such large machines can present challenges in their construction, shipping, and installation, especially where they are constructed in locations remote from manufacturing facilities. Such large machines can also create maintenance challenges when parts of the active portions fail and need to be replaced.